memories
by ipodder
Summary: Lucas’s heart almost broke into pieces when he flipped through the book. Different highlighter pens took over almost every page, emphasizing key phrases and memorable quotes. Some words were underlined in pencil and had Brooke’s handwriting in the margins


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I like writing long one shots, so please put up with me! I read somewhere that Sophia Bush has this habbit of taking notes while reading so I decided to give Brooke this cute trait. Please please R&R! 6

Lucas Scott has the looks and charm, and he damn well knows it. Before when it was just him and Haley, he didn't really get to use them, but everything changed after he joined the Ravens. From then on, he was introduced to the world of high school elite, sex and parties, gossip and also betrayal. Things he thought only existed in those teen movies Haley forces him to watch.

From afar, it looks fantastic; hot girls, everyone in school admiring you, jealous of you, a secure spot on the lunch table with the _cool kids_ and the teachers cut you some slack. Better yet, being in the ravens led him to his all time crush Peyton Sawyer, it also showed him another side to his half brother, Nathan and the two soon became close friends and finally brothers. But before all of that, Lucas suffered torment from his team mates, he also became someone he never thought he would; a hyprocrite. Lucas Scott, sensitive loner who had a passion for literature was a cheater. When hot head cheerleader Brooke Davis practically threw herself at him, he took her with open arms (but then again, which straight guy wouldn't?) She saw him as a good time, another conquest, he knew that. So he started to see her as a good time, and used her to get closer to her best friend Peyton. When Brooke wasn't around, the duo bantered about music, played their all time classic challenge game ( which song is currently playing on the radio right now) and argued passionately about 50 rock songs one should download before they die. Lucas always let Peyton win in the end, because who could argue with a girl who owns around a thousand vinyl records? They would lend eachother books, and engage in discussions about which J.D Salinger novel was him at his best. 'Catcher in the rye is a sell out, it's such a cliché', Peyton would argue, 'Franny and Zoey, now that's a real story about social misfits'. Lucas would chuckle at her determination to be so _different_, and he was kind of attracted to it in a weird way. While they banter, Brooke would read the latest issue of _in style_ or text furiously on her phone to Bevin, or Theresa about next week's party and the newest break up scandals. 'Can you believe Jason did that? God, what a man whore, I can't believe Claire is dumb enough to take his crap'. Bevin's reply would send coke right through her nose, and she would snort in laughter, causing Lucas and Peyton to end their banter and shake their heads shamefully. Lucas knew she wasn't stupid, she could excel if she wanted to, she just wasn't…bothered. When he and Peyton finally had a room to themselves, they took advantage of it. Then again, which straight guy wouldn't? He should have known that a guy and a girl could never have a strictly platonic friendship, especially if they had history, especially if the guy and girl was Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke found out and it ruined her. Honestly, part of the reason why they did it was because they thought wouldn't care so much. Sure she would be upset, but they figured that the way Brooke was, she'll be onto a new target within weeks. Lucas thought about it, he didn't think Brooke cared that much, seriously, does a girl seem serious when she says she gives a _rat's ass_ about you? However, when they realized how heartbroken she was, guilt crept into them, and they realized they could never be together just yet. When his mom told him that Brooke has come to visit while he was in the hospital, his response was _how about Peyton?_ Lucas has one major flaw, as Peyton once pointed out, 'Do you actually defend the person you're dating?' Not really, he didn't give a damn about Brooke when they first got together, even though he lost his virginity to her. He craved for Brooke when she was dating Felix, and he was dating Felix's sister Anna.

When he finally had Brooke's love and trust back, he began stalking Peyton, acting as the hero. And now, right after he kisses Peyton in the club, he proposes to Lindsay. When Peyton comes to apologize to Lindsay, Lucas's eyes were pained, and that's not how you're supposed to look when a girl has accepted your proposal. Seriously, Lucas Scott had some kind of mental disorder, that or he is just simply a jackass. But his good looks and charm cut him some slack. Lucas Scott also had another flaw, he never knows what he wants. He uses poetry and words to convince girls, when he expressed his love for Brooke for the first time, it was so sweet it could break a stone's heart. But as the speeches got more frequent, and the actions no longer reflect his words, they became less meaningful, and that's why Brooke finally let him go. Seriously, you don't say 'I want you standing next to me when my dreams come true' to a girl and then repeat it to her best friend. Lucas Scott is a bullshitter, but his sincere blue eyes make girls melt. Or maybe he is just a damn good actor.

But you can't say that Lucas Scott is heartless. When Brooke and him finally ended things for the first time, she came to his house one night and banged furiously on his door. Lucas was reading _Portrait of a Lady _and didn't want to be interrupted. Brooke finally lost patience and barged in. Lucas instantly got up, his eyes travelled to her. He noticed how sad she looked, beautifully broken. Her eyes were slightly swollen, her make up minimal, she was wearing a white tank top with black juicy sweats.

'Brooke', he managed to get out.

Brooke swallowed, 'I came by to give this back'. She revealed his grey hoodie. 'You left it in my car the last time we…' She swallowed again, 'hung out'.

Lucas's eyes softened. 'Brooke', he repeated, not knowing how to respond.

Brooke gave him a snort, 'You know what Luke, all those times the three of us hung out at your mom's café.' She paused and Lucas didn't really knew where she was going with this, but didn't dare to stop her.

'When you and Peyton', she said the word Peyton with disgust, her eyes changed colour and it almost scares the hell out of Lucas. 'When you and her discussed liteature and whiny, depressing music and current events, it didn't seem like I was interested did it'.

Lucas wasn't sure if she expected an answer, so he kept quiet. This seemed to annoy Brooke.

'Did it, Lucas?'

Lucas didn't dare to face her, so he kept his eye on a hole on his worn out Levis. He shook his head slightly.

Brooke let out an ironic laugh. ' Yeah, but I was you know'. Her raspy voice broke, and when Lucas finally looked up at her, he swore he saw a single tear dripping down her perfect cheeks.

'Brooke', he mentally kicked himself, that's all he's been saying all night. She knows what her goddamn name is, tell her something she doesn't know asshole.

'During all those times, I really listened to you, trust me, I wanted to know all about Steinbeck and Camus and Travis and the Constantines'. Lucas almost let out a smile, Brooke Davis finally learnt how to pronounce Camus corectly. But a sudden realization stopped him, how did she know about all the rest?

Brooke knew what he was thinking. 'Yeah, funny right? Brooke Davis spent hours learning about all this crap for her boyfriend, only to realize it doesn't mean shit'. Lucas shuddered at the swear word directed at him. Brooke ran her manicured fingers through her glossy hair.

'I'll see you at school Luke'. She said softly, but her body was still lingering, as if she wanted to say something more, or perhaps she wished that he would say something, or maybe a bit of both. Lucas nearly smiled again at her nickname for him. He wanted to say something that will redeem his actions, but he couldn't find anything to say.

'Brooke', he said again and almost laughed in amazement at his stupidity.

Brooke turned to leave.

'Luke, it's okay, I know'.

And with that, she walked away, leaving a trace of perfume in the room.

Lucas never got the answer to his question, not even when they got back together, what did she know? He never dared to bring it up.

When he unwrapped his sweatshirt, a sweet smell overcame him. Brooke washed this for him. He grabbed it from the bed and put it on, causing something to drop on his feet. Lucas bent down to see his worn copy of Steinbeck, the one he told her to read, it was part of their game, she does something for him, and he'll do something in return. Lucas frowned, he thought she has returned this a long time ago. He sat on the bed and flicked through the book, on the very first page he saw Brooke's elaborate handwriting scrawled across the page.

_Broody,_

_I never read it the first time. Now I guess I'm in a position of not wanting to lie to you, so…_

_You can quiz me on it if you want, and if I do badly on the quiz_

_You can decide on my punishment xoxoxoxo_

_Your Pretty girl _

Lucas's heart almost broke into pieces when he flipped through the book. Different highlighter pens took over almost every page, emphasizing key phrases and memorable quotes. Some words were underlined in pencil and had Brooke's handwriting in the margins, it seemed like she looked up difficult words and wrote down their definition. 'Brooke', he whispered, suddenly feeling in love with her. He hated himself for changing her, for making her cynical and cautious. But that was then, Lucas thought back a few years now and realized that he really did save her. He saved her from herself, and transformed her into this person who could love like no one else, who gave like no one else and who cared like absolutely no one else.

He gave Peyton courage. It was because of him that she became confident, she learned to love herself when he fell in love with her. Not everyone left, she learnt.

He gave Haley a husband, no, joking aside. He gave Jamie an uncle to die for. He wanted to be the guy Keith was to him. He kept that promise, he would be there for her no matter what.

Lucas Scott may be a charmer, a talker, and a bit of a jerk. But if he really was all those things, why would his three girls stick with him through thick and thin? Why would Haley still be his best friend, Brooke be his favourite brunette and Peyton be his everything (even with Lindsay around, she was still the one, and it would only take time for that to reveal itself. Brooke herself said it, _I was the Lindsay between Lucas and Peyton. You guys are Lucas and Peyton, he wrote a freaking book about how much he loves you!_ And although the book contained things like how Haley is amazing, how Brooke is so beautiful and was going to change the world, the two girls were meant for someone else. It was Peyton who was truly his). If he really was that much of an asshole, these three amazing girls wouldn't still be in his life.

After all, Lucas Scott isn't perfect, and he knows that.


End file.
